Someone You'd Admire
by Lulubai
Summary: a set of OC drabbles. it's got a riku and/or roxas undertone.
1. Introduction

I told you guys I would try to write again, even if it was drabbles. And I've been meaning to for awhile, but finally got around to writing some last night. If anyone remembers Axenndi, she was a character I wrote a long time ago on a different site with a slightly different storyline that was a lot more illiterate and OOC than this. This is more for me so that I can get back into the habit of writing. Thanks, guys!

* * *

"Axenndi. Can you say '_Axenndi_'?"

Long, pink locks fell down her shoulders, all the way to the edge of her bare back. The world was twisting and turning and she didn't understand what was happening, only sour memories and the image of a silver-haired boy. "A-A…" Her pastel eyes beat up at the blue-haired man in front of her.

"That's good. Just keep trying…" He turned around to his superior. His voice was faint but she could hear him say, "It's working. We've done it. The heart is stable."

"Good…She will make perfect for our thirteenth member," his deep voice reached her, so sinister that it made her skin crawl.


	2. Love

She remembered it with much disdain – where love had gotten her. It took only a week for her memories to become whole and for a name to surface for the silver-haired boy. "Riku."

They told her she didn't have to worry anymore. Love was no longer a feeling that would hurt or haunt her. Because she was somewhat of a Nobody now, she was free of all sentiments. She more than thanked them for allowing her such a freedom. If only they had the ability to take away the memories of how it felt to love someone so much, or how it felt to suffer at their whim.


	3. Dark

They showed her how to use a portal. It was dark, and a part of her resented it. They would spend time trying to coax her into its depth. She would stare into the deep void for minutes at a time before they would move her away. The scent of the darkness made her feel sick – all the way down to her hair follicles. She imagined it engulfing her entire existence as it had before. She knew then that she would never accept darkness again. It reminded her of _him_.


	4. Break Away

She was finally able to break away from Xemnas and Saix. Their incessant tests and talks of studies scared her, frankly. Walking through those huge, winding white halls, she found that there were more like her. They were all so different in their own way. Some seemed offended by her presence, while the older-looking members didn't seem to care at all. There were two, though, that greeted her whole-heartedly. Their names were Axel and Demyx, she learned.

"You're not sadistic, are you?" they asked with their eyes wide. "'Cause that'd make you the only girl here not intent on ripping our insides out."


	5. Innocence

Since she had teamed up with Axel and Demyx, Axenndi had learned a few things about herself. For one, she had a talent for feigning innocence. For two, she had a natural talent for manipulation. She was sure that this was a talent carried over from her past life. But then there was this special gift that she had yet to acquire. Axel had fire, Demyx had water, and Axenndi supposed that she had some sort of power over people. The way that they would bend at her will when she stared into their eyes. They'd think her innocent because of her sweet smile, but behind it all, she wanted everything the world had to give.


	6. Breathe Again

She shivered under the touch of the cold metal against her bare chest. She was told to take a deep breath. She did, used to these procedures. She took them a lot when she first arrived here, but as time passed, they became shorter and shorter.

"Breathe again," Saix said.

She once more took a deep breath, tapping her fingers against the table on which she sat. They explained that they needed to take many notes on her heart's condition. After all, it was the only one they had to examine. Her heart was half-dead, and they were studying it to see if it would survive without external interferences. So far, it was doing fine.


	7. Insanity

Insanity, she learned, was defined as a state of madness.

That is surely how she felt. Her insides burned with this madness almost at the very moment that she woke. Her memories would come flooding into her, silent at first and then with noise. Eventually they would progress and she would begin to feel the range of emotions presented in them. This led her to her room, where she would curl up in a ball and cry for hours.

She wanted to kill them, the people in her memories. She thought that maybe if they ceased to exist then her memories would cease, as well. She was mad. That's what insanity was, right, madness?


	8. Smile

"I bet you can't make him smile," Axel dared.

She laughed at his ignorance. "You're forgetting who I am, right? I can make anyone do _anything_."

"I triple-dog-dare you!" Demyx cut in.

She stood up at this, situated her robe, and walked proudly across the room. She stopped in front of the boy before saying, "Hey, Zexion."

"What do you want?" he asked. His face was shoved deep into a book

"Zexionnnnn, look at me." She giggled and brushed her long hair behind her ear.

"I'd rather not." He flipped a page, never once glancing away from the words.

"Zexion," she said again with the most brilliant hair flip she could muster. When that didn't work, she set her arm against the back of a chair. All of a sudden, she lost balance and her entire weight came crashing down to the ground with the chair and a loud "thud." "Owww," she groaned.

Zexion, even during her immense pain, could still not be bothered to look at her. However, Axel and Demyx saw a smile on his face that they would never admit to.


	9. Questioning

"Where did you come from?" Demyx's voice rang. His tone was like a chorus. When he spoke, she felt her worries wash away and a perfect cheerfulness replace them.

"It doesn't matter," she spat. Of late, she felt herself turning sour. She was having trouble dealing with everything she felt. She didn't want to admit to anyone that she was different in fear of being shunned, so she was left to deal with it all by herself.

"Oh. What's your real name?"

"Neither does that." She glared at him in hope that he would stop. But Demyx continued questioning her on things that she wished to keep a mystery. Only until Axel appeared did he stop.


	10. Rainbow

When Demyx asked her what was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she contemplated on the reply. Finally, after half a minute of thinking, she tried to explain it. She said that it was something she had seen in the sky once. It had many bands of colors that she had never experienced before.

She said that it was huge, spanning across the entire sky. It stopped not even for clouds. But as the distance neared the ground, it faded into oblivion.

Demyx chuckled. "That's called a rainbow!"

She cocked her head. "Rain…bow?"


	11. Fortitude

She couldn't do it. It'd never turn out right. He'd never take it well enough. She'd just stand there, looking stupid as she waited for his reply. Now, all of a sudden, she felt like she should've never even journeyed on the way to his room.

Her mind continued to whisper things to her, trying to make her decision more resolute. Grasping all of the fortitude that she could muster, she knocked on his door.

It cracked open, and a pair of eyes found her. The door opened larger. "What?" Xaldin asked.

She paused, suddenly lost as to what she wanted in the first place. Noticing how stupid she must've looked, she instantly remembered. "C-C-Can…Can I give you cornrows!?"

Xaldin cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "…Sure." He shrugged.


	12. Mother Nature

Every time that Marluxia began to speak about a mother named Nature, she always got curious. He'd say that she was more beautiful than any creature he'd ever witnessed. She was sweet, caring, and gentle.

"Where does Mother Nature live?" she asked him at last.

"Definitely not here, in this cruel city. Mother Nature is mild. She only appears in tender places. I wish to leave here, to unite once more with Mother Nature. Will you join my side if I am ever to escape, my child?" He tucked a flower behind her ear.

"To where?" She blinked.

"We have named it Castle Oblivion."


	13. No Time

She was finally permitted to go outside. It was true what they all said. It was a city that seemed cruel and distant from reality. There were buildings upon buildings upon buildings that were unoccupied. It baffled her as to why they were even there.

She had searched the dark alleys and the open streets so many times that she literally had a mental map of the place. She recognized every neon sign, every puddle of rain, every pebble of concrete. But, there was something most strange about the city.

It was always night. She constantly checked a clock before leaving each time. No matter what hour it was, the heart-shaped moon always hung high. It was as if there was no time outside of the castle.


	14. Tears

"Axel, I don't see why you even talk to the stupid little brat," Larxene spat, malice dripping from her tongue like venom from a snake.

"Larxene, stop it," Axel said sternly.

"No. Do you know what happened to her? Why she's a Nobody?" As she spoke, many of the Organization members began to form a crowd around them.

Axenndi pleaded for her to stop. They were her precious, precious secrets that she wanted no one to know about. She was ashamed of them. She knew that if the others found out about him, they'd think her weak.

"She's so feeble that she fell victim to _love_!" Larxene threw an accusing finger in her direction.

"No! No, I didn't!" Axenndi tried to deny it, but the blonde's words were so definite that no matter what, they would believe that it was true.

"Then the boy toyed with her poor, little heart, stealing all of her power. And he left her once he found something better! The _darkness_!"

All of the emotions that she felt daily flooded into her at once. She tried to shake them out, but all of the fine details she spoke were too much. She heard his voice, smelt his skin, felt his rough skin against hers.

"He even _promised_ that he'd come back for her. So she just waited around, actually believing his lies like a fool! Of course, I can't blame her for finally coming to her senses. When she decided to let a Heartless take her life! I would've killed myself, too, if I was **that** stupid!"

When the snickering began to start, that's when the tears began to fall down her face. She covered her ears, trying to block out the taunts. Her knees hit the ground. They promised her that she wouldn't have to feel anymore, so why did her chest feel like it was going to cave in on itself?


	15. Sorrow

She refused to leave her room. She spent her weeks lying in bed. She hated Larxene with every inch of her being. Axel and Demyx would come to visit her to tell her that it everything was okay, no one really even cared that much. But she knew better. Her weaknesses had been displayed in front of the entire Organization. That's the girl they would see from now on: a girl so weak her only defense was to fall to the ground and cry. The sorrow in her set in her chest like a stone. It would take something great to ever break this stone and release her of her suffering.


	16. Under The Rain

With her hood pulled over her head, she made her way through the city. She took a familiar route, one of hidden passages. She was trying to get away from the others, as she had been since the Larxene incident. With it raining and all, no one would think to pursue after her. She wanted to be alone. That was all she felt that she wanted. Every time someone looked at her, she had a feeling of being ashamed, unworthy amongst the rest of them.

Darkness. That's what it felt like. She felt like she was drifting in darkness. She wanted to feel the real thing. To matter how much it repulsed her, she wanted to live in it if just for a second. She walked through the doorway of the portal, the sudden familiarity taking over her body. She had traveled to this world once before, with Axel. It was the only other world he knew of besides The World That Never Was. More were to be introduced to her as time grew.

It was raining here, too. She looked to the sky, finding darkness hanging above her. So it was night…The droplets of rain hit her face, annoying her enough to return her gaze to the ground. She stopped before her eyes hit the ground, noticing a boy. He was hidden under the rain, but she had managed to spot him. He seemed broken, like when she twisted her dolls up to release her anger. She wondered what would happen if she took him home…


	17. Night

She spent all night trying to transport him back to the castle. There was something about him that elevated her senses and made her chest feel lighter. Maybe it was the curves of his face or the way his hair fell when she dropped him to the ground for a break. This work was proving to be too much for her. She remembered carrying the princesses around from world to world, but this heavy boy was too much for her. The back of her index finger scanned the soft skin on his cheek. The girl had a resolution, though, to do all she could for him.


End file.
